Aftermath
by x-SortaKinda
Summary: Post-Twilight. Kibbs.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own NCIS or its characters. I'm just borrowing them for now.

****A/N: **This is post-Twilight, a few days after Ari took a shot at Kate. But, since I refuse to accept that episode, Kate is alive and well. This is also my very first Kibbs story. Enjoy**(: **

**__x.X.x__**

Kate slammed the door to her apartment shut and let her purse fall to the floor just to the side of her. She slid down the smooth metal of the door and sat heavily on the floor. She brought her knees to her chest and let her forehead hit against them. Kate squeezed her eyes shut as she took in deep, calming breaths, but nothing could stop the sudden shudder her body gave and the unexpected sob leaving the back of her throat. Before long, she had slipped onto her side, her body shaking uncontrollably from the soft cries. This just couldn't be happening, it was just so _sudden _and unbelievable. She still couldn't believe it. She wouldn't for a long time.

She knew that she couldn't tell anyone about her problem, no. That would be the biggest mistake. Especially if word got to Tony. Everyone knew that ass couldn't keep a secret even if he wasn't meant to know about it. He would spread it like wildfire. Though, Kate had to admit, he did seem to care about others more than himself during brief periods of time on cases or even in the bullpen. He had a kind heart, he just hadn't fully figured out how to use it. But that was just Tony.

Then there was Abby, she was her best friend and there was no doubt that she would keep Kate's secret hidden well. But she didn't want her to know, she didn't want _anyone _to know. This wasn't the kind of thing you ran around telling everyone. She slammed her fist down onto the hard wood of her floor and stayed still for a few minutes, her sobs calming down and turning into silent tears streaming down her face. When she knew she was calm enough, she picked herself up off the floor and grabbed her purse once again. She pulled her phone out and tossed her bag onto her sofa before she continued on to her room. She just wanted to rest. She slipped her gun off her belt and tossed her badge down next to it on her nightstand. She pulled at her drawer and yanked out her usual tank top and shorts. She numbly changed into them, leaving her slacks and sweater littered on the floor. She pulled back the sheets on her bed and crawled in, she tossed her hair behind her and let herself sink into her soft, warm bed. She immediately felt better; safe and secure. Whatever happened, she would always have on person there for her. Anyone could rely on Abby.

Kate took a deep breath and let it out slowly, allowing the breath to toss her bangs up out of her dark eyes. She hated not knowing what the outcomes of things would be, and this was one of those times. She didn't know how Gibbs was going to react, how Abby was, or McGee, DiNozzo or Ducky. She was really going to need their support, but she didn't know if they would approve and not. The thought of being out casted because of it made more tears spill from her chocolate brown eyes. She forced her eyes up, hoping to stopped the tears, but to no avail. They just kept coming.

Caitlin Todd was not a weak person, and everyone knew it. So why was she breaking down now? She should be happy. She was getting what she had always wished for.

Just then, she made up her mind. She was going to tell Abby. _Tonight_. And she would see how everything played out. Then she would tell Gibbs tomorrow. She didn't think she could handle telling him now, while she was so vulnerable. She didn't want him to see her like this. She absolutely despised this side of her. It just wasn't _her_. And she liked being her own, very unique individual. She always did things her way and never took orders from anyone other than Gibbs at work. And that was only because he was her boss and superior.

The sudden chirp of Kate's cell sent her out her torn thoughts. She shifted so she could reach it and pulled it up to her face to see the caller ID. _Abby S_.

She let out a relieved sigh and flipped open her phone before bringing it against her ear.

"Kate! What's wrong? You ran out of the building before I could even grab my stuff. What happened in Gibbs office?" Abby rushed out in a single breath. Even knowing that Kate was suffering, she still had her little perky side, making Kate smile. She remembered when she had first met the young Goth girl. She had clearly disapproved of the way she dressed for work, but once they got to talking, Kate saw that the outside didn't fit Abby's inside, somewhat. She was not melodramatic... all the time; nor was she dull and depressing. She was the completely opposite. Always perky, cheerful and she _always_ made the whole team smile. That was when their friendship first began. Now though, they were tighter than any blood sisters. Abby was Kate's best friend, and there was _nothing_ that they didn't tell each other.

"Abs... I'm in love with Gibbs. After the whole Ari thing, I... I told him. I couldn't put it off any longer. I almost _died._ And I needed him to know before I actually do die! I was so damn lucky the bullet only grazed my head. The doctors kept saying that it was surely a miracle that I was still standing there. And I believe it. I don't know how Ari missed, but he did and I'm never taking _anything_ for granted. Ever again." Kate suddenly burst into tears again. This was just too much.

"I'll be over in a few, Kate. Just calm down, 'kay? I think you need to vent, and I think it's better to talk in person than over the phone."

"Okay. Thank you, Abby..."

"Will you be okay until I get over there?"

"Yeah..."

"Be there in twenty!"

**__x.X.x__**

TBC...? Reviews make my day...(:


	2. Chapter 2

****A/N: **I got some free time and decided to write up the second chapter today. Ha!

**__x.X.x__**

Kate reluctantly pushed herself out of bed as her buzzer went off three times in a row. Abby was here. She pulled her blanket up with her, wrapping it around herself and walked out of her room. Tony the dog came running out from under the sofa, barking madly at the ringing of Kate's buzzer.

"Hush, Tony. I'm coming, Abby. Chill." She muttered as she quickened her pace to the speaker by her door. She quickly pressed down the button before Abby could continue ringing it. "Come on up, Abs. I'm buzzing you in."

She heard Abby's laugh as she let go of the button. Kate didn't know why, but Abby always seemed to get a kick out of those words. Then again, Abby was truly a different person than what Kate had been used to being friends with. But Abby had a heart of gold, and that's why she had won over the whole team immediately. It wasn't hard to love Abby, that was for sure.

Kate unlocked her door and went back to her sofa, settling down into one of its corners, pulling the blanket tighter around her. Tony jumped up next to her and curled up into a tiny ball of brown and white fur. Kate slid one hand out from beneath the blanket and stroked the dog's head and ears. Tony always seemed to make Kate feel better, pets truly were relaxing to have around, besides all the mess and house training that came with them. She loved Tony though and she was glad that Gibbs had convinced her to keep her. A soft whimper left her mouth as she recalled the day's previous events. She had made such a fool of herself, she still didn't want to remember, but the pictures ran through her head anyway.

**FLASHBACK**

_Kate opened the door to Gibbs' office, which he rarely used since he kept a desk down in the bullpen along with the rest of the agents. He was placing a file into his filing cabinet as she pushed open the door and quietly shut it behind her._

_"Gibbs?" She called in a soft voice, not wanting to bother him if he was busy._

_"What's wrong, Kate?" He questioned her as he turned from the files in front of him to the beautiful brunette behind him. His eyebrows knitted together as he took in her hesitant face and the conflict in her dark brown eyes. He wasn't sure if this had anything to do with almost getting killed, but it wasn't unusual for it to be bothering her. She had almost lost her life, that wasn't an easy thing to go through and she was still very much traumatized. "Is everything okay?"_

_"No..." She answered the question easily. "I almost died three days ago and I'm about to tell my boss something that I shouldn't be. Because... it's breaking 'Rule 12'."_

_The first thing that ran through Gibbs' mind was that she was seeing Tony. He surprised himself by feeling jealous, he had never been jealous of any of the young brunette's boyfriends before, but then again, she hadn't taken a bullet for him nor almost gotten shot in the head either. His eyes immediately went to the small red gash that started at her temple and disappeared into her dark brown strands. He still blamed himself, even if she hadn't been hurt badly. This shouldn't have happened _at all_. _

_"Rule 12, huh?" He asked her as he closed the cabinet and leaned against it to completely face her._

_"Okay. Well, I've been thinking long and hard since the shooting and I just can't keep it hidden anymore. I need you to know that... that I love you. I don't even care if you don't love me back because I know you probably don't; I just really need you to know in case something like this happens again and I'm not as lucky. I just had to tell —" She was abruptly interrupted as he quickly crossed the room and let his lips fall onto hers. She pulled back quickly, shocked. And she suddenly felt like crying. She pushed back away from him and shot out of his office, the door shutting closed as she ran like hell towards her desk to get her things._

_Tony snickered from his desk and she stormed down and pulled open her desk drawer before retrieving her gun, badge and purse. "What'd you do this time? Make a **Probie** mistake again?" He tossed his head towards McGee who only looked up for a brief second, already used to this unusual and cruel punishment. Tony opened his mouth to make another comment but stopped when Kate looked up, the tears pooling in her eyes._

_"Shut. Up." She hissed at him, and he did._

_"Kate!" Abby called as the elevator doors opened, revealing the Goth girl and a huge grin, probably having found results to a current case. She stopped stepping out of the elevator as Kate rushed towards her and stepped in. "What happened?!" _

_"Gibbs... office... told him..." Kate let out a single sob as she leaned against the back and closed her eyes._

_"Kate!" Gibbs called out, already rushing through the bullpen. Thankfully, the doors closed before he could reach them. _

_"Whoa! What exactly happened?" _

_Kate shook her head and looked over at Abby, hopefully letting her know she didn't want to talk. Abby just nodded her head. "I'll get my things and take you home."_

_The elevator doors opened and Kate shook her head again. "No thanks." With that, she ran out of the elevator as fast as her legs could carry her._

**END FLASHBACK**

Abby just then swung open the door to Kate apartment and held up Ben & Jerry's in one hand and a huge bag of marshmallows in the other. It became tradition for them to swallow their misery with marshmallows a few months back over one of Abby's failed relationships.

"So, lets talk, Hun." Abby said as she dropped the comfort food onto the coffee table and headed into the kitchen to grab a couple of spoons. She was back within seconds. She plopped down onto the sofa next to Kate and Tony and pulled the bucket of ice cream into her hands, peeling off the lid as she tossed the bag of marshmallows at Kate for her to open. As soon as the lid was off, Abby turned her light eyes towards her best friend's darker ones.

Kate took a deep breath and prepared herself for the difficult conversation to come...

**__x.X.x__**

TBC... Thanks to all my reviewers!


	3. Chapter 3

****A/N: **I'm not really happy with how this chapter came out, but here it is...

**__x.X.x__**

As Kate finished telling Abby about her little encounter with Gibbs, she sighed and shoved a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth, letting her eyes fall to where Tony was fast asleep. She could feel Abby's eyes on her, so she looked up and groaned at the incredulous look on her face.

"What?" Kate knew what was coming next though. Abby would ask her why she did something so incredibly stupid and Kate would feel like even more of an idiot.

Abby's mouth fell open then, still in a state of shock, revealing her chewed up marshmallow on her tongue.

"Eww, Abby! Close you're mouth, that's gross." Kate complained as she sat back into the sofa and looked straight ahead of her. Abby was quick in closing her mouth, swallowing and running off her sentence at a million miles an hour.

"Why did you _run_?! _He_ kissed _you!_"

"I was scared, Abby! I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to say. I just knew I had to get away from there, from him. I do really love him. I know with every fiber of my being that I do, but I'm just so confused and _scared_. I wasn't expecting him to do anything but yell at me and kick me out of his office then ignore me for a few weeks. Kissing me wasn't an option I had thought of."

"Well, still! Kissing him back would have been great! Considering you confessed your **love** for him!" Abby continued, as if she hadn't heard what Kate said. This was one of the few times where Abby could be a little melodramatic.

Kate sighed as she stuffed a marshmallow into her mouth and chewed it, her mind reeling. She should have kissed him back. She most certainly should have freaking stayed there and talked with him, even if she didn't kiss him back. Now he was going to think that—

"ABBY! Oh my GOD! What if he thinks that I really didn't mean it?! What if he thinks I regret telling him? I am so _stupid._" Okay, so she could be slightly melodramatic with raising her voice as well. But this was just horrible!

"Kate, you know I love you; you're my best friend, practically my sister, but I have to agree with you on that one." Abby gave a firm nod once to prove her point and Kate turned to glare at her.

"Not helping! I need to call him, before he really thinks that I made a mistake. Oh God, I hope he forgives me!" She breathed out, her eyes widening at the sudden revelation as she shot off the sofa, making a beeline for her bedroom where her phone was located. She jumped at it and snapped it open, slightly panicked when she saw the single missed call from Gibbs. He really wasn't a man to push too far.

She redialed his number, and glared at Abby who was standing at the door to her bedroom, bouncing on her heels. Kate slid across the room and shoved the door shut. "This is private, Abs!" She waited as the phone rang and rang before slowly, and sadly, she flipped it closed and curled up on her bed. Willing the world to just stop.

How had today started off so great, only to plummet to Hell?

**__x.X.x__**

Gibbs picked up his phone from the passenger seat as he pulled up at a red light. His icy blue eyes landed on the familiar name and sighed. He fought to not answer the call, wanting to hear her voice. But he was also horrified of the regret that would probably come from the gorgeous brunette on the other end. He also didn't have the patience and will to do it over the phone. He needed to talk to Kate, but it was going to be face to face. Jethro had called earlier, hoping to coax her into letting him take her out somewhere where they could talk, but she hadn't answer. Fearing that she was ignoring him, he didn't called a second time.

As the light turned green, he made a left and swiftly pulled into the parking lot of Kate's apartment building. He shut off the engine and sat for a long time in silence as he stared up at the second floor, and Kate's lighted window. He had been here once before. A couple of days ago when he had driven her home after the shooting. Kate had been too shaken to drive herself, so he had taken her.

Was he making a mistake? He didn't want to just run up to Kate's door. What would she think of him then? But then why had she called him just moments ago? He loved Kate with everything he had, he would risk his own life for her, as she had done, but what if she didn't want his love after all? Had she changed her mind? Had she just been rambling on out of shock? She had been shot at only a mere 72 hours ago.

Gibbs let his head fall forward onto the steering wheel, groaning at the numerous questions filling his mind. Finally, he opened the door to his sedan and stepped out, locking his car before he chickened out and decided to get back in. He walked up the steps to the double-glass doors leading into the lobby. He looked to the left of the doors and found the apartments and their buzzers. He quickly found Kate's and pressed it down.

It was now or never.

**__x.X.x__**

"Y'hola! It's Abby here in Kate's apartment! How can I help ya?" Abby chided into the speaker by Kate's front door. Kate was going to kill her when she found out that she had answered her buzzer, but since she had locked herself in her room for the past fifteen minutes, there really wasn't much else for Abby to do. "Katie-girl! I just answered your speaker-thingy!" She yelled. No sense in hiding it from her.

_"Abby? It's Gibbs; Kate home? I really need to talk to her."_

"Well, why didn't you just say so! 'I'm _buzzing _you up.' Oh yeah! She's here by the way, boss."

She let go of the button and turned to bound off towards Kate's bedroom door. "Kate, there's someone here to see you."

"Tell them to go away," came the muffled reply. Kate knew she was being childish, but she really had no more energy to deal with another person asking what was wrong. _Everything was __**wrong**_. Maybe she should scream it to all of D.C. Maybe then they would take a hint. Maybe, maybe, maybe.

"Can't do that, chick. Plus, I'm about to head out. I got a call from McGee; we're going to go watch a movie... or something. Well, bye! Remember, I'm only a call away if you need me to speed on over. See you later, Kate." With that, Abby sailed down the hallway and was out the door, making sure to lock the door so Kate would have to get up to answer it.

She turned the corner and ran right into Gibbs, sending him back a couple of feet and she nearly toppled over due to her uneasy legs and heels. "Well, thanks. What a nice way to greet me! I'll remember this for a while, Gibbs." She threatened.

"Sorry, Abs. Is she okay? And home?"

"_Yes_, boss. She's still home. I'm pretty sure you would see her walk past you if she wasn't?"

"Is she _okay_?" He repeated.

Abby flinched at the thought and let her head droop to one side. "Eh, not really? You two really need to talk this out. She's just surprised and confused and... I don't know. She does love you though; very, very much. She'll tell you everything."

Abby walked past him, calmer than usual, and Jethro made the final round to Caitlin's apartment. He lightly rapped on the door and waited for Kate to answer.

**__x.X.x__**

Kate pushed herself up into a sitting position before she swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Abby hadn't been lying when she said someone was coming up. She just really hoped it wasn't Tony or McGee. But mostly Tony. He was going to put her through hell tomorrow as it was. She turned the lock to her bedroom door and swung it open before she padded across the living room towards her door. She unlocked it and twisted the door handle before pulling the door towards her enough for her to peek out.

"Jethro." She breathed as she looked into her boss' blue eyes.

**__x.X.x__**

R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you going to let me in, or make me stand out here?" Gibbs asked with a small smirk as he looked at Kate's stricken face. She blinked a few times, coming out of her initial shock, before nodding and stepping aside so she could allow him to enter. She waited until he was halfway through her living room before shutting the door and locking it. She turned and walked slowly after him, sitting down in the same spot Abby had occupied only minutes earlier. Tony glanced up, and deciding that Gibbs wasn't anything too exciting, let her head drop back onto her paws before dozing off again.

As Gibbs sat down and looked over at Kate. She looked exhausted and he finally took in her appearance. If he had been anyone else, he might have blushed at her choice of attire. Her shorts didn't do much to cover her long legs and her tank top hugged all of her curves.

"Were you sleeping? Abby didn't say anything..."

"No." Kate took her seat on Tony's other side, shaking her head slowly. "I was trying to but then Abby called and came over. I couldn't sleep anyway." She immediately kicked herself mentally at what she had blurted out. She averted his eyes, instead tucking her legs underneath her and settling back against her sofa's cushions.

"Kate," Gibbs sighed, "I don't understand. I'm sorry if you felt like I forced myself on you, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or like I was pushing you."

"Never apologize," Kate pointed out with a hint of a smile. "I'm not sure I fully understand either but I meant everything I said. This isn't just sudden. I've been falling for you for a while now, I just wasn't expecting you to... kiss me. It wasn't the reaction I had been expecting. I didn't mean to bolt out of there like that. I don't know what was going through my head. I just needed to think." She nodded, mostly to herself and looked up, meeting Gibbs eyes. He was staring back at her, his eyes shifting emotions too quickly for her to read them clearly. She was only relieved and surprised that he would even let his guard down for her to try to. Leroy Jethro Gibbs did not let anyone in. He made it very clear in the last two years she had worked for him. But then, why was he letting her see what he was thinking? After all, your eyes were how your soul expressed itself. She took a deep breath and waited for him to say something, but he didn't. He rubbed his faced tiredly and leaned forward so his elbows rested on his knees, his face cradled in his hands.

Kate looked away and let her eyes wander through her apartment, silently reading the covers of books she had lying around the room. After a few minutes of silence, she was startled back into reality by his gruff voice. She nearly jumped out of her skin, and her head flew to the side, sending her dark curls flying over her shoulder.

"Kate," he started, "Damn it. I don't know what got into me. Romantic relationships never work out between agents! I've seen it firsthand. I don't want you to be like every other woman in my life, Kate. You mean too much to me. I don't think I could bear you walking out on me like everyone else has. You know how I am. I never talk to anyone, I'm a bastard most of the time I spend around people. And I'm sixteen years older than you. How can you love me? How can you have any faith in me at all?"

Kate held her breath as he restated the reason for rule number 12. How could he kiss her and then decide that it wasn't worth it? How could he be asking her why she loved him, giving her a list of all his faults and be saying that they wouldn't work out? How could he?

The pressure behind Kate's eyes became too much, and she closed her eyes. _Kate, don't cry. You can't let him see you hurt._ She opened her eyes and turned to glare icily at Gibbs. She put up her walls; she would not be hurt by another man, let alone this one.

Gibbs finally lifted his head out of his hands and looked over at the brunette next to him. He was shocked to see her staring at him, an angry kind of hurt flashing through her eyes. He sat up completely and reached a hand over to settle on hers, but she quickly slipped it away. "Katie," he whispered as he re-winded the whole conversation in his head. What had he said to upset Kate?

"Don't call me that." Kate sighed as she tore her eyes away from his and let them wander to the coffee table, still littered with the ice cream tub and the bag of marshmallows. "If you truly believe that we won't work out, why are you here? If you just dropped by to say that, you can leave now. I get the point. I was never even expecting for you to return anything. Just leave, okay? Don't make this any harder than it is." She tossed her legs over the edge of the dark chocolate colored sofa, and stood quickly before heading towards the door.

"That's not what I meant, Kate. I just don't want to lose you." He explained as he followed her towards the front of the room.

Kate turned angrily and stared the man in front of her down. "How would you know? You're not even giving us a chance! How do you expect to _know_ if you would lose me if you aren't willing to _try_?! You have to be the most idiotic man I have ever met!" She clasped a hand over her face in exasperation.

Gibbs grinned at that. "Yeah, I've heard that a few times." The grin suddenly fell and his face turned serious as he looked at Kate. "I didn't say I didn't want to try. All I'm saying is that I am who I am. If you know what you're getting into, then so be it. I love you too, Caitlin Todd. Just make sure you really mean it back and that you really want this."

Kate dropped her hand and looked at Gibbs, an incredulous look crossed her features and she took a deep breath before swallowing. This was her time.

This was their time.

**__x.X.x__**

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

****A/N: **Sad to say that this is the last chapter, everyone! Sorry for the long delay, I hit a writer's block and was stuck up until today. Thank you to **everyone **who read and reviewed my story. You guys really inspired me to continue this story. Well, I hope you enjoy this last chapter!

**__x.X.x__**

Kate stayed quiet, her mind reeling. Had she really heard him right? He loved her too. The thought made her heart jump into her throat and her brain short circuit, but was he maybe right? There was always a chance they wouldn't work out, her brain was trying to tell her so, but her heart was quickly overpowering it. It would not back down without a fight that it knew it would win.

Kate let her eyes drift up to connect with Gibbs' and let a small whimper escape her lips. She could see the confusion and hope in his eyes; reflecting her own perfectly. He understood her hesitation, he too was doing the same thing.

"I know you are who you are, Gibbs. I know you won't change for anybody, I understand and respect that, but I fell in love with you and who you _are_. I wouldn't change you for anything in the world." Kate answered honestly, a tiny smirk playing with the corners of her mouth. "If you want me, I'm yours."

Gibbs closed in on her then. He let his hands fall onto the tops of her arms and kissed her forehead lightly. Kate let her eyes slide closed at his gentle gesture. No, he wasn't right. Nothing that felt this perfect, this good, could be wrong. He wasn't.

"I'll always want you beside me, Kate. I just need you to make sure that you absolutely want this. I refuse to lose you too." His head started pounding in its dire need for caffeine. He could never go on too long without his coffee in stressful situations. And, well, this would fall under that category.

"I'm positive, Gibbs." There was no hesitation in her voice this time. She reached up and let her hand cup the side of his face before letting her fingertips brush down his cheek and over his lips. Her brown eyes trailed after her fingers, letting them take in every line, every curve, every inch of his skin. "I want to be yours more than anything in the world." She snapped her eyes back up to his, brown meeting blue. "But you have to promise me that you won't leave, that you won't just throw me aside," she pleaded the unanswered question with her big brown orbs.

He nodded his head, silently promising that he would try with everything he had to not do that to her. Not Kate. "I will."

This was a side of Gibbs that Kate had never seen. He never let his guard down, but he was. For her. The thought terrified her at first, but she finally settled into the decision. It was made. Her heart had made it long ago even if her mind hadn't agreed. There was nothing keeping them apart now and she would **not** mess this up. Not with Gibbs, not anymore.

She slipped her hand behind his head and through the short silver hair at the nape of his neck. She pressed down slightly so his face was pushed down towards hers. Kate let her lips fall onto his and he didn't object in the least. One hand trailed up her back until it was loosely tangled in her dark, shoulder-length hair while the other gripped her hip in a gentle but possessive hold.

He was the one to pull away first, his lungs screaming for air as she tugged lightly on his bottom lip. Kate pulled back slightly in his hold so she could meet his eyes. "I'm here to stay," she stated simply. Not a simple sentence, but a promise. A full one.

"Good. Because I'd like to try and see you leave." He responded with a low growl. Her giggle was cut off by his lips devouring hers again. There was nowhere else she would have rather gone to. This man was all she ever needed and she wasn't going to give up that easily. Yes, he was stubborn and thickheaded to the point where he was paying for three divorces. Yes, he was a bastard and seemed arrogant at times. But Leroy Jethro Gibbs did not come without perks. He was sweet and loving behind the walls he had built around himself to stay safe and keep everyone else safe from him as well. He was compassionate and determined.

He was perfect and he was hers.

**__x.X.x__**

Well, that's it. Thanks again to everyone who read and reviewed this story!


End file.
